Should Be
by spashley87
Summary: Summary inside.... Read... Always better.. lol


Disclaimer: You already know I don't own SOUTH... And I know it too..

Summary: Not much I can say about this story but the concept of the story comes from Bow Wow's song 'My Baby' but the thing is, is that its not a song fic... Read and Find out...

Feedback: Please tell me what you think about it... THANKS

**My Baby**

**Spashley87**

**Chapter 1**

It's a nice sunny day here in L.A. Thats nothing new. Kyla and I are walking around the block. She has bugged me day after day to walk with her for the past month. And I finally gave in. Kyla doesn't give up. I'm glad I finally let her in and be there for me. We have become really close since our father passed away a year and a half ago. I've learned to accept things as they come. Drama or not life is worth living to the fullest. Dang... Kyla has changed me. The party girl in me is even gone. Gosh, I never thought that would happen. I still haven't really tried a relationship with a girl. Kyla is enough for me right now. She goes through guys like its nothing though. Okay, shes not that bad but since, she has been here, she has had about 6 or 7 boyfriends.

"So, do you plan on making this a daily thing?" I asked Kyla. She seemed to be in her own thoughts as I was seconds ago. I waited for her to snap back to reality and say huh. But she never did. "Ky?" I said nudging her shoulder with mine.

"Huh? What?" She said turning her head to me so fast. I thought I might of got whip lash from it. I giggled at her and asked her my question.

"I don't know. Are you going to walk with me everyday?" She answered.

"Hm?... Maybe every other day." I told her and she smiled and knotted her head. We both went back into our own little worlds. We continued to walk for a few more minutes. As we turned the corner my eyes met with the girl that moved into the house with her family about 8 months ago. I've never really met her. I've seen her at school but she has her own group of friends and we just stay out of each others way. Its not like I disliked her, I've just never met the girl. She was sitting on the brick wall the went around their house. Blocking out the rest of the block or L.A for that matter. I think she is crying. Well, it looks that way anyways. I don't think she knows anyone is walking towards her. I nudged Kyla again and used my head to have her look at the girl. I don't know her name either. She is in none of my classes. Maybe she will be in one of my classes next year. It is my last year of high school. I'm not sure if Kyla has met her before.

"Go see if she needs someone to talk too." Kyla whispered to me. I knotted my head and walked over. Kyla walked back to our house, which was at the end of the block.

"You okay? Whats the reason for tears?" I asked, looking up at the blonde girl. Wishing she would tell me her fears. She wiped her tears away and looked at me.

"Why do people do relationships? I mean its like you are just setting yourself up to get hurt. Girls are so stupid. They treat you like shit then they expect you to stay and still be happy. Why are girls retarded?"

"Well, maybe you need to try someone new." I told her with a smile and she just laughed. I was glad I can make her laugh because it looked like she hadn't laughed in awhile. Thats when it hit me. She is dating Kimberly Stewart. The girl is mental or something. She has some serious issues. I've heard about how she treats her girlfriends. Wow, she is in a bad situation. We talked about random things for the next 45 minutes to an hour. I got to know her pretty well and vis versa.

"So, I never got your name. Can I have it?" The blonde asked still on the wall but then only difference now is that I'm up there next to her.

"Ashley. Yours?"

"Spencer... Carlin."

"Nice name." I told her with a smile. She smiled back and blushed, which caused me to blush. Dang, theres something about this girl that has me connected to her. I don't know what it is. Maybe its her smile. Her laugh. The way she tilts her head to the right, when she is listening. The way she shifts her weight, when she is uncomfortable with, what we are talking about.

"So, May I have your phone number?" I asked her.

"And what would you need it for?" Spencer asked with a smile.

"I just want to talk. Maybe pick it up where we left off."

"You like talking and listening to me?" She asked looking down the road. I don't understand, why she can't look at me.

"You alright?"

"Yeah. Fine. Girls are dumb." She said with a laugh.

"It's all up to, what you're willing to deal with." I told her. "And yes." I added and she looked confused. "I do like talking and listening to you. Is there a problem with that?"

"No. Its just different."

"How so?"

"I'm not use to, too many people listening or willing to talk with me." She said looking at the ground.

"Well, you won't have that problem with me." I told her and she looked up and smiled at me. "So, May I call you?" I added. Where the heck did my manors come from. Girls and the things they do to me. Okay, scratch that, what THIS girl does to me. I giggled at myself.

"Whats so funny?"

"I was just thinking about something. Its kind of stupid."

"Try me." She said. Should I lie or actually tell her? Hm?

"I'm not usually this nice. I don't do well with manors and I seem to be having a lot around you." I told her.

"And how is that funny?" She raised her eyes brow at me.

"See, I told you it was stupid."

"Weird but not stupid." She answered. "Does this mean we are like friends or something?" She added.

"I don't know..." I paused. "We don't have to label anything." I added and she smiled.

"Yes, you MAY call me."

"Why do you have to mock me?" I said with a whine. She just smiled. Theres a lot of smiling going on here. I think my cheeks are going to hurt later. I handed her my cell phone. We got each others numbers and sat there in silence. I didn't know what else to say. Apparently; neither, did she.

"I'm gonna go but I'll call you tomorrow." I told her and started getting down off the brick wall.

"It was nice talking to you Ash. I'll be waiting." She said and I looked up at the place she once accompanied but is no where in sight. The smile never left my face. It stayed there all day. By the time 10:00pm hit, Kyla walked into my room. Saying goodnight to me is apart of her nightly routine. Its like she has to say it or she can't sleep.

"Why are you so smiley today?" She asked. Thats question took me by shock. Usually she just says goodnight then leaves and if she has something to say she waits until I wake up.

"No reason." I answered trying to wipe the smile of my face but Spencer popped back in my head and the smile resurfaced.

"Oh, did you have a nice chat with the girl down the street?" She asked.

"Yeah. Shes pretty cool." My smile grow.

"I see." She smiled and pushed me over. "Be careful Ashley." She said with a worried look on her face. "Goodnight." She added then walked out closing the door behind her. I forgot to ask her what time would be best to call her. Hm? I grabbed my phone and stared at her name in my phone. Debating on whether or not I should call her.

Ashley text: I've got a tiny prob

I text to her. I sat on my bed and waited her a reply. My phone started vibrating in my hand 10 minutes later.

Spencer text: Wats the prob????

Ashley text: IDK when I should call u

Spencer text: Whenever is good

Ashley text: Is now good 2?

I hurried up and sent it before I backed out. I started to get nervous waiting for her to reply.

Spencer text: Thats fine 2 :)

I read the message over and over again with a big grin on my face. I swear my cheeks are going to hurt tomorrow. Maybe now would be too soon to call her. I mean we did just meet today. Maybe she is waiting for me to call now. What if I am keeping her up. She could be like Kyla and like to go to sleep early. Dang, that would suck. I can't stand going to sleep before 2 in the morning. Even if it is a school night. My phone started vibrating in my hand again. Looked down and its Spencer calling and not texting me.

"Hello?" I answered a little nervous.

"Well, since you chickened out I decided I should call you." She said with a laugh.

"I did not chicken out. I was just about to call you."

"Uh huh, 20 minutes after you was going to call me?"

"Yeah, I had to do something first."

"Right. Now you sound like Kim. Lying. Its not a good thing."

"Okay okay fine. I didn't chicken out though I was trying to get my nerves together first."

"I make you nervous?" Spencer questioned. I didn't say anything. "Nice answer. But I can't see you shake your head. You know that, right?"

"Funny there Spence. Okay, you do make me nervous. Just a little bit though. Like a tiny bit."

"And I bet now you are using your fingers to indicate a tiny bit... Aren't you?"

"I don't know, what you are talking about."

"Uh huh. I'm sure you don't." We talked for 2 hours. About nothing and everything. I was laughing and smiling the whole time.

"I had a nice talk but I should go to bed now." Spencer told me.

"Yeah same here."

"Thanks though. Even if it was on the phone I had a really really good time. You made my day better."

"It was nothing really. I am glad I made your day better but you made mine better too."

"Call me tomorrow. At 9pm and don't chicken out this time." She said with a giggle.

"I won't... PROMISE!" I paused and she was about to say something but I cut her off. "Yes, I did just hold my right hand up." She laughed again.

"Goodnight Ash."

"Night Spence." I said then waited for a click, when I finally did I closed my phone and set it on the night stand next to my bed.


End file.
